Amour viril
by funnyway
Summary: House déclare son amour à Wilson comme un homme se doit de le faire : entre la pizza et la bière.


**Traduction :** Funnyway

 _Encore une histoire de premier baiser, j'adore ça, pas vous ?_

* * *

 **Auteur original :** BethTX

 **Titre original :** Manly Love

 **Résumé :** House déclare son amour à Wilson comme un homme se doit de le faire : entre la pizza et la bière.

* * *

James Wilson, docteur en médecine, beau et vertueux oncologue, aimait sincèrement ses heures de clinique. Ça lui donnait l'opportunité de s'évader du désespoir de l'oncologie pour quelques heures, d'être au contact de différents patients et de donner de bonnes nouvelles pour changer. Si bien qu'il était en train de siffloter au moment où il entra dans la salle d'examen.

« Je suis le Dr. Wilson. Que puis-je - »

Gregory House, lui aussi docteur en médecine, tout aussi séduisant, mais considérablement moins vertueux, diagnosticien de son état, était allongé sur la table d'examen, un coton-tige dans chaque narine, les jambes dans les étriers de gynéco. Il tourna la tête pour regarder d'un air alangui son meilleur, enfin seul, ami.

« Différentiel d'un homme de type caucasien, 47 ans, incroyablement canon avec un corps sublime mise à part une légère perte de tissu musculaire, grâce à une stupide décision de son ex-femme - »

Tout à coup, James Wilson détestait les heures de clinique.

« House !

\- monté comme un étalon de course, épatant au lit -

\- House… » La tentative était symbolique car House accepterait de s'arrêter, quand il l'aurait décidé.

« Temporairement employé en tant que brillant diagnosticien de médecine jusqu'au moment où l'administration de l'hôpital jugera bon de botter son cul d'infirme hors de ses murs, probablement suite à un incident politique mineur tel qu'avoir tué un patient. Présentant un ennui aigu et chronique. » House s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et fit un clin d'œil à un Wilson toujours dans l'expectative. « C'est le moment où tu pleurniches mon prénom… » murmura-t-il comme s'il soufflait une réplique de théâtre.

Wilson soupira :

« Diagnostic : cancer en phase terminale de la personnalité. »

Il retira les cotons tiges du nez de son ami et les jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche.

« Je suis désolé d'être celui qui vous annonce ça, mais c'est trop étendu pour envisager un traitement. Si vous étiez venu plus tôt… à peu près 47 ans plus tôt… peut-être que nous aurions eu les moyens de faire une transplantation de la personnalité. Mais maintenant… »

Wilson haussa les épaules de façon étudiée avant de s'adosser contre le mur derrière lui. House se rallongea et pris une expression plus sérieuse.

« Okay, Jimmy ! Voici la vraie raison de ma présence…

\- Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit bonne.

\- Je suis enceinte. Tu es le père et si tu ne fais pas ce qu'il faut en m'épousant, je vais aller le dire à papa ! »

Wilson pensa que soupirer une fois de plus serait répétitif, alors il puisa dans son répertoire de sons dédiés à House et gémit.

« Je veux un test de paternité… » Wilson secoua la tête. « Et je veux une aspirine. »

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu me traites de putain ? » House tapota son ventre plat avec un air affligé « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te trouverai un papa. »

Puis il tourna la tête face au mur et commença à sangloter bruyamment. Wilson prit une profonde respiration, rassemblant toute sa patience, celle-là même qui l'empêchait d'étrangler House avec son stéthoscope.

« House, est-ce que tu as une raison médicale d'être ici ? Je précise _médicale_ parce que je ne suis pas un psychiatre qualifié -

\- Du pareil au même. » House roula des yeux. « Ce ne sont pas de _vrais_ docteurs. Pas comme toi et moi, Jimmy.

\- dont tu as indubitablement besoin. » ajouta Wilson avant de reprendre.

« Es-tu-malade-ou-blessé ?»

House tapotait des doigts sur la table d'acier avec une étincelle dans le regard.

« Autant qu'une hémorroïde.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu es un parfait trou du cul. » Wilson se retourna vers la porte. « Bien, passe une bonne journée et bonne chance pour sortir ta jambe de l'étrier ! »

House se redressa en appui sur ses coudes.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Hum voyons... j'ai encore une heure de clinique à faire et puis je repars à mon bureau pour rattraper mon retard de paperasse. Ҫa s'appelle un boulot, tu devrais essayer un de ces jours. »

House secoua la tête.

« Je te tire de là ! »

Wilson se figea, son alarme intérieure venait de s'enclencher et une voix paniquée criait dans sa tête _Evacuez ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice !_

\- Comment ? » questionna-t-il lentement, sachant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

« J'ai dis à Cuddy que tu vomissais tes tripes et que tu avais une diarrhée explosive… »

Wilson se dit qu'étrangement une telle déclaration semblait naturelle venant de House.

« Et elle a gobé ça ? »

House reformula.

« Bon, je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé… j'ai parlé à sa secrétaire. Tu sais la Brianna avec deux n. Ou deux d ? Enfin bref ! J'ai simplement appelé au moment où Cuddy était en réunion, en me faisant passer pour toi et je t'ai offert des vacances pour le reste de la journée. Elle a _carrément_ tout gobé ! Faut dire qu'elle est tellement bête qu'elle achèterait de l'eau déshydratée.

Wilson acquiesça, résigné. Satan avait envoyé Gregory House avec une capacité profane à imiter pratiquement n'importe qui. Comme la fois où il avait remplacé le message d'accueil du répondeur de Wilson avec _Vous êtes bien au bureau de James Wilson, dieu du sexe et véritable étalon de l'oncologie. Si vous êtes mourant d'un cancer, veuillez raccrocher et composer le 112. Si vous cherchez une chaude partie entre mecs, contactez-moi au - suivi de son numéro de domicile._ Avec le recul, Wilson avait admis qu'au moment où le nombre d'appels était devenu invivable, il avait fini par répondre et du coup sauvé la vie d'un jeune homme avec un cancer de la peau. Wilson avait accepté son câlin de remerciement avec grâce et modestie mais avait refusé son offre d'une fellation de gratitude.

« Okay, dit Wilson, si j'ai bien saisi, toi et moi avons des projets et nous envoyons bouler le travail ? Bon au moins cette fois, tu n'as pas envoyé un échantillon de sang d'un patient avec la chlamydia étiqueté à mon nom au labo.

\- Allez Wilson... ça t'a évité le boulot pendant une semaine ! Le temps que le contrôle des infections comprenne la supercherie. Sans compter que je m'ennuie au-delà du putain de possible ! »

Il sortit deux autres cotons tiges de sa poche et les fourra dans ses narines.

Oh, oh. Un House qui s'ennuie, c'est un House dangereux. N'importe quel homme sensé aurait pris la fuite, hurlant dans la chaleur anormale de cet après-midi dans le New Jersey, quittant sa demeure sans même emmener ce qu'il possède. Mais bon, réalisa Wilson, n'importe quel homme sensé n'aurait jamais passé douze ans d'agonie avec Greg House. Sans compter que l'ex de Wilson avait gardé ce qu'il possédait dans sa maison et avait changé les serrures. Donc techniquement il n'avait pas de maison à part un canapé défoncé dans l'appartement de House. Non, le bon sens avait été rayé de l'équation qu'était la vie de Wilson.

House se sortit des étriers lui-même.

« Jimmy ?

\- Ouai ? » répondit Wilson avec méfiance.

« Si tu ne viens pas avec moi, je serai forcé de passer ma frustration sur quelqu'un d'autre. »

Wilson reposa sa tête contre le mur froid. La dernière crise d'ennui n'avait pas été jolie. Les cannetons avaient perdu plusieurs paris. Chase avait été obligé de porter un t-shirt rose avec écrit « Ne rêvez-vous pas que votre copine soit aussi sexy que moi ? » Foreman avait dû dire « Keep your pimp hand strong, young brotha* » à chaque fois que House entrait dans une pièce et Cameron… bon, l'important était qu'aucun œil n'avait été endommagé par le soutif à la Madonna.

Pourtant, Wilson essaya quand même un dernier argument, pour l'honneur et pour la patrie.

« Et ça, aussi triste et pathétique que ce soit, en quoi est-ce mon problème ? »

House grimaça.

« Voyant à quel point tu es le Saint James Wilson, fort et stoïque face à la mort, doux et adorable face à… et bien tout le reste » House agita ses mains dans les airs. « J'ai réalisé que tu avais assez souffert tout autant que vu les autres souffrir. Prends Cuddy, par exemple - et crois-moi j'adorerai ! Tu sais ce discours qu'elle donne cet après-midi ?

\- Ouaaaiii…

\- L'important, celui face aux donateurs et leurs familles ?

\- Hum, hum… »

House soupira dramatiquement.

« Ne serait-ce pas dommage si quelqu'un avait caché une machine à pet contrôlée par télécommande dans le podium. Quelqu'un qui, caché dans les coulisses, la déclencherait à chaque moment clé du discours, faisant ainsi croire que l'estimée Dr Cuddy avait, avec une négligence inconsidérée, consommé trop de haricots blancs à la cafétéria. »

Wilson frappa sa tête doucement contre le mur.

« Un nouveau meilleur ami » murmura-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées « voilà ce dont j'ai besoin. » _Bang !_ « ou éternuer si fort que les morts lui jetteront un sort. Ou plutôt je pourrais en trouver qui écoute, qui se soucie de savoir comment s'est passé ma journée, qui ferait occasionnellement la vaisselle et les courses… un que les gens aimeraient. » _Bang !_ « Un avec qui je pourrais apparaitre en public et ne jamais m'inquiéter de traverser un lynchage public. » _Bang, bang_ ! ?

« Continue de cogner ta tête contre le mur comme ça et tu vas infliger à ton cerveau de sérieux dommages et après tu seras promu administrateur de l'hôpital. »

 _Bang !_ Une fois de plus, par défi.

« Okay, alors où allons-nous ? »

House se tortilla pour s'assoir, tirant sur sa jambe droite.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions profiter de ce long week-end et simplement sauter dans la voiture et partir. S'arrêter dans un "bed and breakfast" dépaysant. Descendre Main Street et entrer dans un de ces petits magasins d'antiquité.

\- Donc pizza, bières et des films d'actions pourris sur ton canapé ?

\- Exact. Eh, aide-moi à sortir de là. » House n'avait pas bougé sa jambe droite.

Wilson ouvrit grand la porte et jeta :

« Va te faire, House, fais-le toi-même. » par-dessus son épaule qui rencontra un puissant, affectueux et malicieux applaudissement de l'équipe d'infirmières de la clinique.

Cependant la sortie de Wilson fut un peu amoindrie par la nouvelle secrétaire se précipitant dans la pièce et sauvant House.

« Ohh pauvre homme. Je suis tellement désolée pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. Qui est cet horrible docteur ? » en direction de Wilson

House s'appuya contre elle (s'arrangeant pour avoir une vue plongeante dans son décolleté) et soupira.

« C'est le Dr James Wilson. » confia-t-il tristement, tenant sa jambe et boitant plus que de nécessaire. « Je suis étonné que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parlé. Un esprit brillant, mais à part ça aucune bonne manière !Tout le monde le déteste par ici. Il – » Jambe tiré, boitement. « Bon je suppose qu'il avait ses raisons pour ce qu'il m'a fait là-dedans. » Jambe tiré, léger soupir. «Bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi une entorse à la cheville nécessite un touché rectal… »

Wilson leva les mains au ciel et prit la poudre d'escampette, mais non sans avoir entendu la réponse indignée :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher. La prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui refile tous les patients les plus grossiers. »

Au moment où Wilson rentra à l'appartement, la moto infernale de House était déjà là. House conduisait comme un gamin de seize ans bourré d'hormones prenant du crack.

Étrangement, il y avait de la pizza et de la bière fraiche posée sur la table.

« Tu as vraiment payé pour le repas ? » demanda Wilson suspicieusement.

House acquiesça.

« C'est bientôt ton anniversaire. » Il replongea dans la boite. « Va te changer. _Les Griffes de la nuit_ , l'original, commence. »

Wilson quitta rapidement sa tenue d'hôpital, enfila un t-shirt et un sweat propres puis rejoignit House sur le canapé.

« Assiettes en papier ? » demanda Wilson, cherchant celles-ci du regard. Sans quitter des yeux la télévision, House attrapa la main de Wilson et y déposa une grande part de pizza grasse.

« Serviettes ? » risqua le plus jeune avec optimisme.

House leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pour ça que Dieu nous a donné des pantalons. » Il le prouva en essuyant sa main pleine de fromage sur le sweat-shirt bien propre de Wilson. « Tu vois ? Rien pour surcharger les décharges. Très conscience environnementale non ? Maintenant ferme-la. Mon Freddy est sur le point d'aller bosser. »

Trois adolescents morts plus tard, Wilson sentit un petit coup de coude.

« Va me chercher une autre bière, veux-tu ? »

Wilson maugréa.

« J'ai une meilleure idée : tu vas nous chercher à tous les deux une autre bière.

\- Tu es plus jeune.

\- Tu es plus près. »

Soupir de souffrance.

« Ma jambe me fait mal, Jimmy. » Mi-soupir, mi-gémissement de celui voué à la damnation éternelle. « Je suis resté debout toute la journée ! »

\- Tout la journée ? Laquelle ? Tu as joué à Halo dans ton bureau pendant une heure, avalait une bonne dizaine de Vicodine, émergé pour faire quelques blagues racistes visant Foreman, quelques blagues sur les cheveux visant Chase, quelques blagues de nichons visant Cameron et pour finir tu t'es planqué aux rendez-vous de clinique et tu m'as fait perdre mon temps. Excuse-moi si je ne vois pas de contrainte majeure dans tout ça. »

House le détailla derrière ses battements de cils.

« Comment un médecin peut-il être aussi insensible ? » demanda-t-il la bouche pleine. « C'est bon, je devine que si j'ai besoin de m'hydrater, je devrais m'extirper seul de ce canapé et me débrouiller pour aller à la cuisine, retenant des larmes d'agonie à chaque pas douloureux. Si ma jambe me lâche, merci de trouver dans ton cœur de quoi jeter une couverture sur mon corps. »

Wilson se surprit à voir ses propres jambes le mener jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Je vais juste me prendre une bière » justifia-t-il à haute voix. « Tu en veux une, tu vas t'en chercher une toi-même ! »

Il referma le frigo, deux bières à la main.

« Super et apporte-moi une assiette de ces brownies à la noix de coco avec une pointe de muscade que tu as cuisiné la nuit dernière.

\- Je ne t'amène pas de brownies, House. » claqua la langue de Wilson alors qu'il déposait des brownies en équilibre au-dessus des bières.

« Ah hum... et peut-être un paquet de Doritoc puisque tu y es. »

Wilson voulut faire un doigt à House, mais le geste aurait fait pleuvoir de la nourriture partout dans la pièce, donc il dut se contenter d'un :

« Va te faire foutre, toi et tes Doritos » alors qu'il attrapait le paquet. Il posa le tout sur la table basse et se laissa retomber dans le canapé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours ça ? » questionna-t-il plaintivement.

« Faire quoi, Wilson ? » interrogea House, avec le brownie dans la bouche ça sonna plutôt comme Fuère coua Wilchon ?

Wilson agita les bras en grand.

« Ҫa ! Aller te chercher des bières, de la bouffe, nettoyer ton appartement, te cuisiner à manger, faire tes courses. Tout ça ! Est-ce que je suis cinglé ? »

House avala le tout avec effort.

« Nan, t'es juste amoureux de moi. » Il se tourna des _Griffes de la Nuit_ pour observer le dommage collatéral que sa bombe avait causé. Rapport confidentiel, soldat ! Un impact direct, monsieur. L'ennemi a le visage rouge et s'étouffe avec sa bière.

« Qu- ? Tu penses-Je-toi ! Je veux dire… nous… amoureux ? »

House fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis désolée, est-ce que c'était une phrase ? Vraiment Wilson, tu peux demander l'avis du public et il te resterait un joker à utiliser. Je détesterai te voir nominer pour quitter l'île en tant que maillon faible.

\- Tu mélanges les jeux télévisés, tête de nœud. » Ouf, c'était un terrain plus sûr. Peut-être que House serait assez distrait pour-

\- Mais le point essentiel c'est que tu m'aimes. »

Et voilà, encore une fois, distraire House était aussi facile que de distraire un pit-bull enragé avec les dents plantés dans le bras d'un type gras et savoureux. Le pit-bull, pas House. House n'avait jamais eu les dents plantés dans le bras d'un type. Que Wilson sache. Mais cela ne le surprendrait pas. Le silence s'étira pendant que l'oncologue muet méditait sur l'image des incisives de House accroché à l'appendice d'un homme corpulent. Clairement, une forme de réponse était nécessaire. Pourquoi pas le sarcasme ?

« Ouai, dans tes rêves les plus humides ! » Wilson acquiesça mentalement. Pas mal. Un peu foireux, mais il sentait qu'il serait pardonné, considérant les circonstances.

« Il semble bien que je change mes caleçons plus souvent depuis que tu as emménagé ici,» concéda House, « mais je ne pensais pas que tu suivais les indices, Jimmy. »

Le sourire amusé sur son visage était presque trop narquois pour être autorisé. La police de la provocation allait défoncer la porte d'un moment à l'autre et l'emmener à la prison fédérale du sarcasme où il laisserait tomber le savon narquois dans la douche de l'ironie et-

« Aah… allez, Beau Gosse. Tu portes ton cœur en bandoulière. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes grands yeux de biche qui me suivent ?

\- Je n'ai pas des yeux de biche !

\- Si tu les as et en plus ils sont amoureux de moi. » House se redressa complètement. « Je vais te le prouver.»

Tout à coup, une main fut glissée derrière le cou de Wilson, une autre sur sa hanche et une langue dans sa bouche.

J'ai toujours une langue dans ma bouche, pensa Wilson, mais il semble qu'une autre ait poussé. Et on dirait qu'elle veut bouger. Puis une pensée cohérente refit surface, sa langue et ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de House. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour prendre de l'air parce qu'il aurait été bizarre d'expliquer aux médecins de Princeton-Petersboro pourquoi tous les deux avait été trouvé évanouis dans leurs pyjamas, les lèvres pressées ensemble. Un entrainement pour une re-certification en réanimation, peut-être, mais ça avait peu de chance de passer.

Wilson s'affala à nouveau contre les coussins du canapé, essoufflé.

« Donc je t'aime, ouai. Et maintenant quoi ? Je veux dire, où est-ce qu'on va avec ça ? »

House retroussa le nez.

« Ce soir, nulle part. Il y a un marathon de _Freddy ou les Griffes de la nuit_ et je ne veux vraiment pas louper celui avec Roseanne et Tom Arnold. »

Wilson déglutit.

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est…» il marqua une pause pour rassembler son courage . « est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi ? »

House leva les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que je t'aime aussi ? Je veux dire, pitié... tu veux que j'écrive ton nom sur mes cahiers ? Te faire une cassette de musique ? Demander à Cameron de demander à Chase pour qu'il demande à Foreman qui demandera à Cuddy de te demander si tu voudrais, genre à fond, aller au bal de promo avec moi ? » Il râla puis il se balança pour que son corps pivote et que sa tête repose sur les genoux de Wilson « Quelle gonzesse tu fais, Jimmy ! »

Wilson rigola à la vision d'une Cuddy bondissante, riant joyeusement et se mettant à chanter _"Greg aime Jimmy, Greg aime Jimmy !"_

Par ailleurs, il réalisa, tout en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de House qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Assis tranquillement, ils admiraient l'efficacité létale de Frederick Krueger.

« Wilson ?

\- Quoi ?

\- D'ici, je ne peux pas attraper les brownies ! »

Wilson sourit et rapprocha l'assiette.

\- Trou duc'. »

* * *

FIN

* * *

* une expression américaine qui fait référence au proxénète qui garde la main "forte" sur ses prostituées. Une référence dont je ne suis pas parvenue à trouver un équivalent français correct.


End file.
